Southern Water Tribe
The Southern Water Tribe is the southern division of the Water Tribes. Its people are scattered in tiny villages and settlements located across the South Pole, making it the smallest nation in the Avatar World Only one of these villages has been visited by Team Avatar The Southern Water Tribe was formerly concentrated in one large and wide great city, now the site of the village that is home to fourteen-year-old Katara and fifteen-year-old Sokka.Worn down by constant Fire Nation Raids, the tribe is extremely weak and for all purposes defenseless against future invasions and attacks. Unlike its Northern sister tribe, the Southern Water Tribe is teetering on the edge of extinction, with almost no warriors, Waterbenders or healers left. The Southern Water tribe is located at the South Pole. Government Form of Government - Confederate Chiefdom Currency - Water tribe money The Southern Water tribe is very lacking in its forms of government, because it is not know if chiefdom is passed down by heritage. Chief Hakoda is the Chief of the Southern Water tribe because the people believe that he is wise and cunning, He is the Father of Sakko, eldest son and Katara, last waterbender of the Southern Water tribe. He was the Spouse of Kya, Mother of Sakko and Katara, but she was killed by the Southern Raiders protecting her Daughter, Katara. Customs Engaged women wear "betrothal necklaces", navy blue chokers bearing blue stone pendants carved by their husband-to-be, but Southern Water tribe girls are never forced into arranged marriages, but are instead free to marry whomever they see fit. The tribe has a unique rite of passage called Ice Dodging. This is a coming-of-age ritual that serves as a young boy's first step towards being realized as a true warrior. The rite is described as a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery and trust. Female Waterbenders are shown taking an active part in battle; a possible reason may be the practicality as the Southern Water Tribe is shown to be more vulnerable to attack. Appearance ''' The same as the Northern Water Tribe, the Southern water tribe members are light brown skinned, brunette and blue eyed. Northern Water Tribe clothing is typically a set of blue anorak and trousers lined and trimmed with white fur, and worn with mittens and mukluks, Underneath is a warm thin garment worn in warmer weather. Men tend to tie up their hair in a bun (known as a Wolf Tail), as the women wear there hair tied up with "hair loopies" dangling down. '''Food/Fauna Sea prunes are a favorite, while giant sea crabs are considered a delicious delicacy to those in the Northern Sea. Sea squid is a popular food that can be made into a variety of things, including sea squid soup and Seaweed can be used to make seaweed bread, seaweed soup, or seaweed sprinkles to top seaweed cookies. When traveling, blubbered seal jerky is a common snack to take along and Fish. They Southern Water tribe have much more fauna then there sister the Northern Water Tribe, they are Otter-Penguins, Polar Bear Dogs, Polar Sea Lions and White Hamsters, all they animals have much more meat on them than the Northern. Military Warriors of the Southern Water Tribe wield weaponry that includes clubs, scimitars, bone spears used in spear fishing, bladed boomerangs, machetes with whale teeth on the dull side of the blade, and shields. Black and white warpaint in a pattern reminiscent of a wolf is traditionally applied to the face before a battle is entered. During the Invasion of The Fire Nation all the warriors wore wolf-headed helmets and suits of armor. The ships of the Southern Water Tribe seem to be cutter sailing ships, containing wooden hulls and utilizing the wind for propulsion. The boats are shown to be operated by at least two people, one to maintain the main sail and one to control the jib, a smaller sail at the rear. The ships appear to be designed more for use as a transport vessel than combat.